<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electrifying by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965700">Electrifying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood &amp; Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: "Maybe Nightlight visits North every so often and just spends time quietly with him while he works on new ice sculptures and listens to North enthusiastically tell him tales of his adventures. They’re quite good friends even if Nightlight doesn’t have anything to say back to him. So they’ve done this for a while and it’s just a normal occurrence for them.</p><p>Enter Jack. Since he now has permission to visit whenever he pleases, he comes by to check out the new toy ideas and to bother North and the Yetis. He doesn’t expect to come swooping through the door and be 1. Not noticed and 2. Not alone with North.</p><p>I really just want to see Jack interacting with Nightlight, and North being like a father trying to introduce a new child into his family. Keeping the peace and making sure that they don’t start a fight...[cut for length]"</p><p>Fairly simple. Jack meets Nightlight; Jack misinterprets a bunch of stuff. </p><p>BUT. Nightlight actually talks a lot to North–so Nightlight doesn’t talk vocally, but there’s nothing to stop him from signing, yeesh.</p><p>ALSO. North may be Team Dad, but I’m just not about the Guardians forming a pseudo nuclear family. So, yeah, that’s not going on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Katherine/Nightlight/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sandy/Toothiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RotG Polyamory Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Electrifying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/12/2015.</p><p>Here's the rest of the prompt: "Maybe also some hurt from Jack that his father figure has somewhat of ‘another son’."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Jack minded the chance to wander around the North Pole for a bit on his own—the place was so big and North always had so much on his mind that Jack’s previous tours had necessarily been incomplete—but it was odd that North hadn’t appeared from around a corner to greet him after nearly fifteen minutes had passed. True, if North had been an ordinary person and on the other side of the Workshop when he heard that Jack was here, that time would have been reasonable. But North wasn’t an ordinary person and he would have known instantly when Jack entered his domain, and he also would have been able to be at Jack’s side in moments—it had something to do with ancient laws of hospitality, North had said. Jack wasn’t sure how it all worked, only that the Workshop was a lot more than just a toy factory, and that North had a lot more going on than any soda ad might have you thinking.<br/><br/>So, something unusual was happening. Something that the yetis didn’t seem to be thrown off by, so probably something more interesting than dangerous. Jack decided to stop his wandering, and set a course for where North would likely be.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/><br/>When he found North—not in the first or second places he looked, but the third, a book-lined alcove with a window that looked toward the distant Pacific—his triumphant greeting was cut short when he saw that North wasn’t alone. The being perched on a chair next to him was someone Jack had never seen before. He was slender and had moon-pale skin and hair so white it seemed almost to glow, with one swooping curl floating improbably away from his head. He wore elaborate, close-fitting armor studded with tiny crystals that caught the Pole’s sunlight and reflected it dazzlingly. When Jack blinked the spots out of his eyes, he was able to notice that whoever it was looked youthful, but still older than Jack looked.<br/><br/>He gestured, no, signed, wildly and with incredible speed, to North, who reacted as if he was telling him an exciting story, which he probably was. Jack watched as he sometimes leaned over and touched North’s arm for emphasis, and utterly failed to not be jealous. Who was this person, to keep North from greeting Jack? Who was he, to get North’s undivided attention? Who was he, to look old enough to never be treated like a child? Who was he, to be able to reach out to North with no trepidation or confusion? To not be baffled and almost overwhelmed by touch among the Guardians?<br/><br/>Before these thoughts could really fester, though, North noticed him and stood, beckoning Jack closer. “Jack! Come here, I want you to meet someone! I am sorry I did not greet you, but Nightlight was in the middle of telling his adventures while he was away. Anyway, Jack, this is Nightlight, Nightlight, this is Jack.”<br/><br/>Jack stalled for a moment while Nightlight raised one hand in a shy wave. He wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or insulted that he hadn’t gone for a handshake or a hug.<br/><br/>“Hi,” Jack managed, maybe a little too late. “I, uh, haven’t heard much about you yet.” That could be good? It showed they weren’t blatantly being compared.<br/><br/>Nightlight grinned and signed something which Jack couldn’t follow. It wasn’t a human language, otherwise he’d know it.<br/><br/>“Sorry,” he said with a grimace. At least Nightlight seemed to have taken his awkward comment well.<br/><br/>“Nightlight says he is glad to meet you, and he at least has heard plenty about you from me,” North translated with a smile. “He signs with same language as Sandy, so, now you know you will have two people to talk to as you learn, or two teachers!”<br/><br/>Jack didn’t want to share Sandy with Nightlight either. Ugh, no, he was being ridiculous and he knew it, but Nightlight seemed so cool and confident, and had obviously been around longer, and so how was Jack supposed to shake the feeling that Nightlight was going to be the superior white-haired boy in everyone’s minds?<br/><br/>Nightlight obviously went off on adventures on his own for a long time without checking in. He hadn’t been the one to needily suggest monthly Guardian meetings. Sure, the Guardians had been happy to institute them, but maybe they were just thinking of that like fulfilling a child’s wishes. Nightlight obviously knew how to initiate touch, and when to do so, instead of awkwardly always hoping for a hug and then taking too long to relax when he finally got one. Nightlight was taller. Nightlight was more handsome.<br/><br/>Nightlight was—“Are you a Guardian?” Jack asked. That, at least, was a reasonable question, right? If he was a Guardian, shouldn’t Jack have heard of him? Who believed in him? What did he do?<br/><br/>Nightlight nodded, grinning broadly and winking at Jack.<br/><br/>And that was, well, uh-oh, positively electrifying, but still totally confusing. Jack looked to North for help.<br/><br/>“Ah, yes, Jack, Nightlight is a Guardian, just like all of us. Nightlight, as I have said, Jack is a very new Guardian, we are still working out new dynamics, yes? Especially because it was fight with Pitch that led to Jack being chosen!”<br/><br/>Nightlight did turn solemn at this, and quickly signed something to North.<br/><br/>“No, not yet,” North said.<br/><br/>Nightlight nodded slowly, and when his smile returned, it was the most mischievous one Jack had ever seen. He burned with envy for it. At least, that was the most sensible definition of what he was feeling, right? As soon as Nightlight looked at him he was going to catch him staring, wasn’t he?<br/><br/>When he did, Jack grew sure that no matter what the rest of the Guardians might think, Nightlight did not consider him to be a child.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags and Comments from Tumblr:</p><p>#Jack is 300 years old can we not forget that please</p><p>aboutascoolasfrenchtoast said: I really like this take on Nightlight who’s shy but also like… crap I can’t pick a right word. Comfortable…? With like everything? Oh Jack you two are gonna make SO much mischief together. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>